Girls' Talk
by kaitou-marron
Summary: Kanade and Hanano discuss Taichi, love, and Chihaya's general cluelessness. (Anything up to season 2, episode 6 is fair game for spoilers.)


**Girls' Talk**

Kanade returns the dusting implements to their rightful place in the clubroom, when a quiet knock on the door interrupts her.

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, but I heard you occasionally stop by the clubroom to do cleaning before school."

"Hanano-san!" Kanade gasps. "What are you doing here this early?"

"I just want to chat."

"What about?" Kanade asks, even though she can guess the topic Hanano wishes to discuss. A girl crazy about love would only show up to school early to talk about love.

The other girl bites her lip pensively at first. Then, with a sigh, she blurts out, "It's obvious that Mashima-senpai has feelings for Ayase-senpai."

Hanano's statement confirms Kanade's suspicions, and she finds herself answering. "Obvious is in the eye of the beholder."

"Ayase-senpai has no clue, does she?"

"I think you know the answer to that already," Kanade says, a gentle smile on her lips.

Hanano's expression sours. "Why are you smiling? Does the fact that I have no chance to win Mashima-senpai's affections make you happy?"

Hanano's accusation causes Kanade's lips to sober. "No, that's not it. I was just thinking that it was nice to have another girl in the club, a girl who can read situations and emotions."

"Ayase-senpai definitely cannot," Hanano states flatly.

"Chihaya-chan only focuses on karuta. Mashima-buchou understands this side of her and loves her anyway."

"I don't understand why," Hanano confides. "Mashima-senpai could have anyone else he chooses. Why would he continue to pin his affections to someone uninterested in them? And why doesn't Ayase-senpai realize just how special Mashima-senpai is?"

"Someone as interested in romance as you should know that love doesn't necessarily follow reason. However, I suspect Mashima-buchou has harbored feelings for Chihaya-chan for quite some time. As for Chihaya-chan, I think she truly cares for Mashima-buchou. She just doesn't think about romance. Chihaya-chan's interests center around karuta."

Hanano purses her lips. "You just said that you suspect Mashima-senpai has long had feelings for Ayase-senpai. Why is this?"

Half-surprised at Hanano's directness, Kanade struggles to find an answer that she feels comfortable giving. Unwilling to spread gossip, she knows she should not mention her speculations about Chihaya's childhood with Taichi, and the dark haired, blue eyed boy she's only seen in passing at karuta tournaments. So, she answers simply, "Mashima-buchou and Chihaya-chan are childhood friends. They've been playing karuta together since elementary school."

Hanano seems satisfied with this explanation, and continues with her own thoughts. "Mashima-senpai practices karuta as much as he does to garner her attention. He wants to be better, so she'll turn her eyes to him."

Kanade's brows furrow, as anger curls in her stomach. "Saying that is an insult to Mashima-buchou. He concentrates on karuta, because he cares about the game. Saying that Chihaya-chan is his objective disrespects both him and karuta!"

Hanano clasps her hands to her mouth. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. It's just frustrating for me to watch, since I feel like I can't get my sentiments across to Mashima-senpai."

"I can sympathize with the position you're in." This statement of reassurance is the best thing Kanade can come up.

"Do you think I'm wasting my time?"

"Ehh?" Kanade asks, not expecting this turn of the conversation.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Hanano repeats, "Do you think I'm wasting my time? You know, trying to win Mashima-senpai's affections."

"Right now, Mashima-buchou is in love with Chihaya-chan. I don't know whether or not his feelings will change in the future. However, he is entitled to direct his affections at whomever he wants to. Similarly, you have the same right. Whether you have feelings for Mashima-buchou and how you act upon them is entirely up to you."

A thoughtful look crosses Hanano's features, and she says, "I've decided that I don't want to identify with love poems about regret."

"Then, I guess you already know what you want to do."

The warning bell chimes interrupting the girls' conversation.

"I guess we should get to class," Hanano says. "Oe-san, thanks for talking with me."

Kanade smiles and nods at Hanano as they part ways in the hall. Although Hanano's ideas about expressing love are too direct for Kanade's taste, she finds herself respecting the younger girl's ability to be straightforward with her emotions.

**Author's Notes:** I sort of wanted to do a piece focusing on how Kana-chan sees the dynamics of the club members (because she cares and is totally adorable). Also, Taichi is awesome. This new girl has no chance, but at least she recognizes his awesomeness. =p

I hope you all enjoyed. As always thoughts and con-crit are welcome.

X-posted to my LJ and AO3.


End file.
